villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frost Tiger
Blizzard Hazard Frost Tiger is the brother of Fire Leo and a villain in the video game; Viewtiful Joe 2. He was voiced by . Biography ''Viewtiful Joe 2'' After Joe and Silvia arrived at the location of the fifth Rainbow Oscar, Big John appeared to confront them. However, Frost Tiger cut him down in the blink of an eye, saying that, despite his ability to slay anyone, his heart ached with a void. As Big John fell away, Frost Tiger turned to face Joe and Silvia and said that he’d been waiting for this day. The Blizzard Hazard correctly named the two of them and Joe asked if he’d come all that way to give them an Oscar and said he had so many, he hoped Frost Tiger brought a bag. The Blizzard Hazard noted that Joe was quite the character and introduced himself, before saying he’d heard Joe gave Fire Leo a hell of a time. Silvia asked if this was about revenge and told Frost Tiger if he laid a hand on Joe, he’d be worse off than his brother. However, he replied that he cast aside any desire for vengeance a long time ago and said only the calm and cool could attain true strength, which was what he sought. Silvia said they needed the Rainbow Oscar, pointing out that Frost Tiger didn’t have any use for it. The Blizzard Hazard noted that was true, but said if one wanted something, they had to be willing to fight and die for it. Frost Tiger then told Joe and Silvia to cast their desires aside and battle him or the Artic wasteland they were in would become their graves. Joe and Silvia engaged Frost Tiger and managed to defeat him with the Blizzard Hazard saying that he sought to attain the glorious path through battle, but now he saw true beauty lay in this late hour of defeat. Red Hot Rumble Frost Tiger was later hired by Captain Blue along with Fire Leo to serve as opponents in a tournament he was holding. They faced the competitors as a tag team with Frost Tiger saying his claws could sever whatever they wanted, but the duo was beaten. Abilities Frost Tiger is extremely fast and agile, able to strike John down without anyone even seeing him coming, and often fights with his sharp claws. He possesses various ice powers, which he can use to send out boomerang-like ice projectiles, freeze things with his icy breath, generate balls of ice from his head, and send up a wave of spiky ice clusters by driving his claws into the ground. However if Frost Tiger’s icy aura is broken, then he loses use of his claws and ice attacks until he can restore it. Trivia *Frost Tiger often talks in a poetic, samurai-like manner, doing so as he took down Big John and upon his defeat. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Game Bosses Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Anime Villains Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Male